guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Manbeast15/Builds
Feedback Hey Manbeast, I really like that toxic chill build. I've never been a fan of death magic or assassin, but this uses both in a way that looks like it would be a lot of fun to play. -- BrianG 22:09, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, i saw it used once by a necro...and it worked very well. So i re-vamped it to work really well and it does...figures i would find a great build to post a few weeks before the builds to be deleted...--Manbeast15 20:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh toxic chill owns, but Siphon isn't that good. Also, Signet of Toxic Shock just isn't worth it for the recharge time and the investment. Tycn 03:32, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Trust me, it is worth it if you get used to it...and Siphon Speed isnt really that good...but you can also you Mark of Death so they have a harder time healing...either way it helps...--Manbeast15 08:22, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I use Rising Bile, with Parasitic Bond for the downtime. That lets you take something from your secondary. And SoTS might be worthwhile if you bring Paradox, but I wouln't want to spend 2 skill slots, plus a lot of attribute points on that. Tycn 21:55, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah I don't usually play assassin so i was looking for other hexes and secondary to use but didn't find anything that had good synergy, I think the current choices aren't bad. I looked at Rising Bile but if you are taking down your target quickly, it won't have time to trigger so whats the point? Tycn, any specific suggestions for a secondary? -- BrianG 12:02, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::The only thing I have against Siphon Speed is the half range. I guess you could use Malign Intervention, it has a relatively low recharge, or just use Parasitic Bond. And from secondary, just take an interrupt, condition removal, or speed boost, whatever suits you. Tycn 19:41, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, I have noticed that Siphon Speed is annoying because it is half range. Parasitic Bond is nice, but i will keep Sig of Toxic Shock because it has a relatively low recharge time and the armor-ignoring damage is nice...--Manbeast15 16:33, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It does, though IMO it's not worth the investment - 10 attribute points. Enduring Toxin might work, you just have to get Toxic Chill in quickly, and it'll make short work of kiters. Tycn 22:29, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Yeah I looked at Enduring Toxin too, that would definitely make it harder for them to run away, but does give you a short window to Chill them. Not sure if you looked at the EotN skill leak yet, but that will give you a perfect curses hex to work with named Putrid Bile. :) -- BrianG 11:39, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Correction, its a death magic hex, even better. -- BrianG 11:47, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I thought of an A/R build similar to the one you have listed here. Maybe it's a good idea to add Disrupting Accuracy.--[[User:Luuck|'Luuck*']] 11:42, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :Could be used as a variant, but i really don't like the random interruptions...nice, but i think Read the Wind is more versatile here...--Manbeast15 22:30, 10 May 2007 (CDT)